Naruto Gundam Girl
by Dark-Magician-41
Summary: What if Naruto was different from what everyone though of him? What if when he stole the Forbidden Scroll he took of his mask and was given a power he could use to protect his friend and family? This is that story. FemNaruHina Yuri Raiting may change late


**Naruto: Gundam Girl**

**Chapter 1**

**The breaking of a Mask and the Revival of a Gundam**

Naruto smirked as he jumped through the branches of the trees surrounding Konoha. He had just stolen the Forbidden Scroll from the Sandaime Hokage, or so people would think.

**Flashback**

"_Are you sure about this, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked looking at the young blond._

"_That's what Mizuki told me." Naruto said with, to people that thought they knew him, an uncharacteristic seriousness, "I think he's trying something. I mean why tell me about another test and not Sasuke."_

"_There is no such test, Naruto," the aging Hokage said with a tired sigh. "That mean that Mizuki…"_

"_Is a traitor," Naruto finished for his grandfather._

"_Hai," the Hokage said taking a few puffs from his pipe before turning to Naruto, "We need proof that Mizuki is a traitor since the council will no doubt try to pin it on you no matter what. I have a plan. It's very dangerous but if we can pull it off successfully then we will have Mizuki caught like a fly in a web."_

**End Flashback**

Naruto reached the abandoned shed that Mizuki wanted to meet him at and started to look through the scroll. Sarutobi said that he could look through the scroll and take a couple of jutsu to practice. He saw what the first one was and groaned.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu." He said, "That was the first jutsu I had ever learned."

If you're wondering what he was talking about, on Naruto's fifth birthday he was attacked by a mob that nearly killed him. Sarutobi had enough of it and had a few ANBU that were loyal to him help train the young blond in secret. It was going well until his tenth birthday. Somehow the council fools had learnt about Naruto's training and demanded that Sarutobi have his memories and anything related to his training sealed or else there was going to be a civil war on the Hokage's hands.

He reluctantly had it done but fooled the council at the same time. They put a suppressor seal on him alright like the council wanted but while it suppressed everything they wanted it didn't suppress his memories. It could also be more easily broken than the original seal. There was another seal put on him, but that was for later.

With a sigh he pulled himself out of the past and back into the present and got back to looking the scroll over. He saw a few jutsu that he already knew and a few he didn't after almost an hour he finally got the ones he wanted and was about to close it when he saw a seal with a name he was familiar with. He recognized that the seal was a blood seal and he quickly bit his thumb, drawing blood before whipping it over the seal releasing a puff of smoke.

Where the seal once was, was a pair of an inch wide silver bangles with small red, white, light and dark blue, light green, or grey gems embedded along the sides with one of them having a blue band of what looked to be crystal that was just over half an inch wide and an inch long. As Naruto moved his hands over to the bangles they jumped off the scroll and onto his wrists with the one that had the blue band on it going to his right.

He tried to franticly pull them off but they were stubbornly staying on. Before he could move Naruto heard the bushes rustling and quickly covered the bangles before rolling up the scroll and made his body look like he had just finished a long training session. Someone came out of the bushes but it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Hinata," he asked confused and shocked, "What are you doing here?"

Hinata looked at the ground poking her index fingers together as she replied, "I-I came to s-stop you from t-taking the s-scroll."

Naruto knew about Hinata's crush on him but ignored it since he had a couple of secrets that could possibly tear them apart if they ever got together.

"Too late for that Hyuuga-san," the young kids heard and out from the bushes came Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked thoroughly confused to see his teacher.

"What am I doing here?" Iruka asked incredibly, "What are you doing with the forbidden scroll?"

Playing his part as the dead last Naruto answered with a, "Mizuki-sensei told me of another test. If I learn at least one jutsu from this scroll then you will have to pass me, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka and Hinata were thoroughly confused. There was no such test at all. Before the scar faced adult could think of something he heard a familiar whirl and quickly pushed both Naruto and Hinata out of the way before taking a small silo of kunai that pinned him to the shed Naruto had been leaning against.

Iruka grunted as he was pinned to the shed wall. He muttered, "So that's how it is," as he looked at where the kunai came from

There in front of him, kneeling on a tree branch was Mizuki with a couple of large shuriken tied to his back, "Give me the scroll, Naruto," he demanded as she stood up.

"Don't do it Naruto!" Iruka ordered. "He just…!"

"…Wanted me to get it for him," Naruto finished standing up, "I kinda figured that. But hey I thought that maybe there was a jutsu in it that would have you rethink my exam."

"Very smart of you, Naruto," Mizuki said. '_A bit too smart I think._' He saw the Hyuuga heiress and decided to play dirty. "Hey Naruto, do you know why everyone hates you?"

That got Naruto, Hinata, and Iruka's attention. The scar faced man knew what his silver haired ex-partner was going to do and tried to quickly stop him.

"Don't do it, Mizuki! You know that's forbidden!"

Mizuki just ignored him and continued on as he jumped back to the ground, "There is a rule that no one under thirteen should find out."

"STOP!"

"A rule dealing with the Kyuubi and what the Yondaime Hokage really did to it."

Hinata's eyes widen as she started to piece together what Mizuki was saying.

The traitor saw Hinata's eyes widen and said, "I see that Hyuuga-san has figures it out. That the Yondaime wasn't able to kill is so he instead sealed it, into a newborn baby."

"STOP MIZUKI!"

"THAT BABY WAS YOU, NRUTO UZUMAKI!" Mizuki yelled gleefully making Hinata gasp in shock, "YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!"

The silver haired man was expecting Naruto to react with shock of fear but all he got was an even stare, "And?"

That shocked the traitor, "What do you mean 'and'?! I just told you why the village hates you!! You should be sniveling and wallowing in sadness and pity!!"

"Uh, hate to break it to you," Naruto said, "But I already knew since my fifth birthday but I only carry the Kyuubi, I'm not it. Also that's not my biggest secret at all."

Mizuki was seeing red as the little shit in front of him dared defy him. Soon he started smirking as he pulled out one of his large shuriken. "Well, since you already know that secret, guess there no other thing left but to kill you and Iruka. Maybe I can take the Hyuuga there and trade her with Iwa for something later on."

Mizuki quickly threw the shuriken in his hand to fast for Naruto to do anything. Iruka quickly pulled himself off the wall and pushed both Naruto and Hinata to the ground stopping the shuriken with his body.

"Iruka-sensei!" his students cried out in shock.

"Naruto," Iruka said though the pain, "Take Hinata and the scroll and run!"

Naruto nodded reluctantly and quickly grabbed Hinata by her hand and took off grabbing the Forbidden Scroll as he ran.

"Matte!" Mizuki shouted but Iruka pulled out the shuriken in his back and threw it at his ex-comrade, stalling for time. The silver haired man was forced to dodge the shuriken and looked in disgust seeing that he'd lost his prey. He looked at Iruka and said, 'I'll come back for you later," then disappeared into the night.

**Naruto Gundam Girl**

After running for what seemed like an hour Naruto and Hinata took a breather as they hid under a bush. The violet eyed Hyuuga looked at her crush and wondered something.

"N-Naruto-kun," she said quietly, "You s-seem different then n-normal."

The blond looked at Hinata for a second before he sighed, "There are many things that I have kept secret from people, and I know many things as well, like your crush on me. I was forced to act ignorant of it because..."

"…Because of the Kyuubi?" Hinata asked with a bright blush on her face. Naruto nodded as he looked to the side.

Hinata saw how sad her crush was and gathered her courage before taking the poor boy's head in her hands making him turn back towards her. "I don't care about the Kyuubi." She said forcing herself not to stutter or faint. "Or any other secrets you might have. I don't care if you a really are a boy, a girl, or a demon like Mizuki said you are. I only care about what's in your heart. If I have anything to say about it I will make sure you are never lonely again."

Naruto was shocked to hear Hinata say that and placed a hand on her face softly saying, "Hinata-chan."

Before anymore words were spoken the heard a loud pop and quickly got down on the ground. There in front of them was Iruka sitting with his back to a tree and Mizuki in front of him.

"What good is it protecting the one who killed your parents?" the silver haired Chunin asked Iruka.

"I'm not letting a baka like you get the scroll!" Iruka said with a grunt feeling the pain front the kunai and shuriken wounds.

"You're the baka, Iruka." Mizuki said with a feral grin, "Naruto is just like me."

"Just like you?" Iruka asked wondering what the crazy fool in front of him was talking about.

"Anything is possible with that scroll," Mizuki stated. "There's no way that Naruto, that Bakemono Kitsune, won't be tempted to use its powers."

"If you were talking about the Kyuubi you might be right," Iruka said making Mizuki and the young kids wonder what the scarred Chunin was talking about, "But Naruto is not the Kyuubi. Sure he's clumsy and an idiot at times but he's hard working and eager to become better then the fools, such as yourself, who thinks he's the fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage."

Naruto was shocked to hear Iruka, a person that once hated him, say that. Did his sensei really believe that he would be the next Hokage? Before he could think of anything else he felt Hinata gently taking his hand and squeezing it lovingly. He looked at the violet eyed girl who mouthed the words, "I agree with him," as she smiled.

Before anything else could be said, they heard Mizuki scoffing.

"What a baka," he said as he pulled off the last giant shuriken he had, "I did say that I was going to save you for last, Iruka, but I take that back. I'LL JUST KILL YOU NOW!"

With that Mizuki charged at Iruka spinning the shuriken in his hands till it looked like a buzz saw. Before he got close to the scarred Chunin, Naruto raced out of his hiding place and head butted the Chunin sending him flying back forcing him to let go of the shuriken and sending it flying.

Naruto skidded to a stop in front of Iruka as Hinata also came out of hiding to look her teacher over. Iruka was shocked to see his students there as the blond haired boy stood up.

"Damn you," Naruto said glaring at his ex-teacher, "Don't you dare lay a finger on Iruka-sensei. I'll kill you if you do!"

Mizuki scoffed as he stood up, "Talk while you can. I'll finish a kid like you in a flash."

"Just try," Naruto said forming a cross shaped symbol with his pointer and middle finger of his hands, "I'll give you a thousand times what you gave Iruka."

"Why don't you try if you can, you monster!!" Mizuki shouted as she charged at Naruto.

Naruto just smirked before shouting, "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Smoke filled the clearing and when it dissipated thousand of Naruto's filled the clearing and trees. Iruka was shocked to see Naruto use such a high level technique while Hinata was fighting to hold back a nose bleed seeing so many Naruto's at once.

"N-Nande…?" Mizuki asked as he stumbled back in shock.

"What the matter?" all the Naruto's asked at the same time. Mizuki could only fall to his feet in fear. "If you're not coming to us, we'll come to you!"

Mizuki screamed in fear as the beating began. Iruka and Hinata looked away from the carnage not wanting to lose what ever food they had in their stomach. Soon the beating was over and all that was left was a bruised, broken, and battered Mizuki.

"Yare, yare," Naruto said scratching the back of his head, "If I knew he was so delicate I would have used less clones." His audience could only sweat drop at his statement before the blond haired boy turned to his teacher. "Oi, Iruka-sensei, are you okay?"

"Hai," Iruka replied as Naruto picked up the Forbidden Scroll and walked to the tree Iruka was leaning on.

"What about you, Hinata-chan?"

"H-hai," Hinata replied shyly.

"Naruto," Iruka said gaining his student's attention, "Come here for a second, I want to give you something."

Naruto was a bit curious about what his teacher wanted. When he got close Iruka ordered him to close his eyes and when Naruto did he felt his teacher messing with his goggles. A few seconds later he felt something replacing his goggles and heard Hinata gaps in shock.

"Alright," Iruka said, "you can open your eyes."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw that Iruka was not wearing his Hitai-ate and holding his goggles. Not wanting to believe what he saw he slowly lifted his hand up to his forehead and felt both cloth and metal. He quickly took it off to see that it was a Hitai-ate, but not any Hitai-ate; it was Iruka's own Hitai-ate.

"Congratulations," Iruka said with a smile, "You've graduated!"

Naruto was shocked beyond belief and would have jump on Iruka if Hinata didn't beat him to the punch and jump on him. The two young teens laughed as they hugged each other.

"Okay you two, let's get back to Konoha," Iruka said with a wide smile, "Let's let the ANBU take care of Mizuki."

Mizuki, who was just barely unconscious, heard what Iruka said and that snapped him back to the world of the waking. "No," he said waking the two students and teacher look at him, "I'm not going to jail."

Mizuki slowly got up as Naruto rolled his eyes, "Give it up. You're going to get punished one way or another."

"No way, Bakemono," Mizuki said as he reached into his vest and pulled out a small vial with a strange liquid in it, "If I'm going down I'm at least taking you with me!"

He quickly downed the liquid in the vial then threw it on the ground as he felt his body change. Naruto, Hinata, and Iruka watched in frightened awe as Mizuki started to change. The silver haired man's body started to bulk up causing his shirt's sleeves to rip open and show that his arm's muscles had doubled in size. Three black claw marks appeared on his upper arms as a strange green skull like tattoo appeared on his right forearm. His cheeks gained two thick black claw marks as well as a strange double arrow mark appeared in the middle of his forehead pointing down and his eyes changed to look like a cat's eye.

"This," Mizuki said as his transformation finished, "THIS IS GREAT!! THIS POWER IS BEYOND ANYTHING I EVER FELT BEFORE!!" he exclaimed with en evil laugh.

"What the hell?!" Naruto said shocked turning Mizuki's attention away from his upgrade and back to his opponents.

"That liquid I drank was a gift given to me to help me kill you just incase you pulled something out of your ass." The man grinned before he shot forward in a blur.

Mizuki knocked Naruto and Hinata away before slamming Iruka into the tree behind him. The scarred Chunin coughed up blood as his ribs were crushed by the force from Mizuki's tackle. Naruto got up and tried to help his sensei the silver haired man saw him coming a mile away and grabbed him by the throat slowly crushing it.

"I was going to save you for last, demon," Mizuki said watching with glee as the boy slowly died in front of him, "But since you're so eager to die, I'll acknowledge it."

Before he could kill Naruto, Hinata came out of nowhere and slammed a palm into the arm holding her crush forcing him to drop Naruto and Iruka before jumping back.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?' Hinata asked worried.

"Hai," the blond said coughing as he tried to refill his lungs with air.

Before they knew it Naruto was kicked away by Mizuki along with Iruka before he grabbed Hinata by the throat.

"You little bitch!" the traitor said as he slowly started to crush Hinata's throat, "I probably would have let you lived if you had just let me kill that demon you love so much."

Hinata fought through the pain and glared at Mizuki uncharacteristically, "You are more of a demon then Naruto is," she said and that comment earned her an extra hard squeeze from Mizuki.

"Shut up you demon whore!" the silver haired man saw something to his right and slapped Naruto, who was trying to save Hinata, away. "So, the demon is trying to save his little whore, huh?" Mizuki said with a feral grin, "I guess I can let you have the pleasure of watching her die right in front of your eyes!"

Naruto looked up and saw Hinata looking at him with sad eyes as Mizuki laughed evilly. '_I'm sorry, Naruto-kun._' The Hyuuga heiress thought as she closed her eyes. '_I wasn't strong enough to save us_.'

Naruto saw Hinata slowly dieing and soon an anger, no rage, stronger than he ever felt before filled his body as he slowly stood up. "Let her go," he said catching Mizuki's attention.

"What did you say?" he asked mockingly.

"I said," Naruto looked up glaring at the traitor with righteous flames burning in his eyes, "LET HINATA-CHAN GO!!"

With that a huge aura of red and blue chakra engulfed Naruto and he screamed in rage at the top of his lungs. The bangles on his wrists started to glow before covering him in a ball of bright white light, blinding everyone.

"N-nani?!" Mizuki said shocked, "What is going on?!"

'_Naruto-kun_,' Hinata thought as she closed her eyes as well so as not to be blinded.

**Naruto Gundam Girl**

Naruto instantly felt that something was wrong and looked too see that he was no longer in the forest but rather in a large white expansion that seemed to go on for miles.

"Where am I?!" he asked as he looked around.

As he turned around to look to see if anyone was there he felt that his body was different. He looked down and saw that something was slightly poking out of his jacket and quickly unzipped it to reveal breasts and a curvy figure showing that Naruto was actually a girl not a boy. She was also taller by a foot making her tallest in the class. It was kind of to be expected since she was a year older than the others in her class who were around thirteen years old average. Her hair had also grown out to the middle of her back.

"The seal has been destroyed?" she asked herself in shock. When the first seal holding her power back was put on another was also added to disguise her as a boy since she would have been as weak as a civilian thanks to the seal, unfortunately it also made her shorter.

"Hikari Uzumaki," she heard an ethereal voice call out to her.

The newly renamed Hikari looked around in shock, "Who's there?!"

The voice ignored her and continued speaking, "You have been chosen."

Hikari saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned to see a strange set of armor floating in front of her.

"You have been chosen to wear this special armor. The armor of the Strike Gundam," the voice said as Hikari looked at the armor with awe. "Will you take up this armor and the mantle as a protector of the world? To protect your friends, your family and your soul mate, or will you leave them to die in the coming days?"

Hikari quickly thought it over before saying, "I don't know what's going on, but if it helps me protect my friend, family and Hinata-chan I'll do it!"

Hikari turned around and threw her arms out as a war cry tore from her lips. Her clothing got ripped off her body revealing that she was very healthy, with long legs, perfectly tanned skin, curves that made an 'S' look straight, and some muscles that enhanced her looks along with tiny amounts of still lingering baby fat. The armor behind her started to shine before it broke apart and shot over to Hikari before snapping onto her body.

**Naruto Gundam Girl**

Soon the light died down and as it dimmed enough to see Mizuki felt someone slamming a fist into his stomach forcing him to let go of his hostage before he went through a few trees. Hinata felt the traitor releasing his grip on her neck and started to cough as she was finally able to breathe right while someone caught her in their arms as she fell. She looked up and gasped in shock. Iruka, who was struggling to stand, also gasped in shock at the new person.

Hinata was in the arms of a girl a year older than the Hyuuga and wearing a full set of strange armor. From what Iruka could see the young teen had armor on her forearms that looked a bit boxy, almost like a pair 3D rectangles, with white armor on her upper arms that seemed to be molded on her arms but there was no armor where her elbow was for some reason revealing perfectly tanned skin underneath the armor. Her hands were covered by strange grey fabric like metal with white plating on the back of them for extra protection.

Her shoulder armor was also white and a bit boxy but with some grey edgings on the top, bottom and the sides that faced the person's head and seemed to extend up a bit back to her shoulder where the grey edgings did not extend. Her chest only had blue armor on the upper part of her body which molded onto her breasts. Iruka also saw that her chest armor extended further down lightly in the back where there was a pair of square shaped holes that were tilted down and out away from woman's legs and ass

Red cloth that was connected to the breast armor covered her midriff down to her waist where a pair of black bicycle short covered her important parts with white metal sheets covering her front sides and back like a skirt of sorts. Like with her arms, her legs were also covered with white armor but with some grey spots on the armor on her shins and metal on her feet that covered it entirely but with some red on the sides. Her knees didn't have any armor on them like her elbows but her shin armor was longer in the front giving her knees at least some protection.

The person's head was covered by a strange white helmet that had a strange Mohawk like crest on top on the helmet with two pairs of thin "horns" on her forehead under a red square. One pair of horns was gold colored and pointed diagonally to the sky while the second pair was white and the points were spread out wider then the gold ones.

A white mask covered the bottom half of her face from her nose down to her chin as a clear visor protected her eyes. Iruka hobbled on over to the pair wondering who this person was holding Hinata protectively. Hinata looked up at the visor and gasped as she saw a familiar pair of blue eyes.

"N-Naruto?" she asked with a stutter.

The person, Naruto, reluctantly nodded before setting Hinata down. Iruka was shocked that not only was his favorite student actually a girl but also with the armor she wore.

"I-is this the o-other secret you m-mentioned?" Hinata asked.

The visor in front of Naruto's eyes slid up into her helmet as the face plate split down the middle and slid into the sides of her helmet.

"If you're talking about the armor…" Naruto started to speak before Iruka stopped her.

"I think she mean you actually being a girl, Naruto," the scarred faced man said.

"Oh," Naruto replied sheepishly and embarrassingly looking away from the other two, "You can see why I didn't want to acknowledge your crush on me, Hinata."

Iruka was shocked that Naruto knew about Hinata's crush but was even more shocked when Hinata took Naruto's head in her hands and gently turned it towards her. "I said that I didn't care if you were a boy, or a girl, or a demon Naruto, if that is your real name."

"It's Hikari," the blonde girl added.

"Gomen, Hikari…" Hinata said with a bit of a blush, "Anyway I said I would still love you no matter what."

Hikari looked at Hinata with shock and awe before her she smiled sadly, "Arigato Hinata-chan."

(Web of Night (English version) by T.M. Revolution)

Before anything else could be said, Hikari and Iruka heard a familiar whirling of a shuriken and the armored girl quickly dropped to the ground pulling Hinata along with her as Iruka also ducked hissing in pain just in time for them to dodge one of Mizuki's large shuriken. After it passed over them they looked to see Mizuki standing a few yards away from them.

His body had changed once again now looking like some kind of tiger/human hybrid instead of a normal human.

Hikari quickly stood up her face plate and visor sliding back into place, "Hinata, get Iruka out of here!" she order her voice taking a machine like quality to it.

The lavender eyed girl nodded before going to the Chunin teacher and gently but quickly got out of there. Hikari glared at her ex-sensei who returned the glare.

"It's time for you to die, demon!" Mizuki shouted before charging at Hikari with insane speeds.

"Let's see if you got what it takes!" she shouted before charging at the tiger man with the same speed slightly shocking her, '_Could the other seal have been unlocked as well or is the armor just helping me?_' she thought before getting her head back in the game.

The fighters both threw a right hook at each other which slammed into each other making a sonic boom before they started fighting. Mizuki tried to use his newly created claws to get a few hits on Hikari who easily dodged them before spinning around and slamming a kick into the silver haired man's side.

Mizuki back flipped in mid air and used the tree he was heading for to shoot towards Hikari who had to jump into the air. As she reached the apex of her jump, flames shot out of the square holes on her back causing her to hover in the air showing it was some type of propulsion system.

Hikari could only smirk evilly as she saw the jet pack go to work. She shot towards Mizuki who was just turning around and got a right hook to the face causing him to fly backwards. As the blonde landed the jet pack turned off and she shot towards the traitor once more as he got up before they got at it once more. Mizuki jumped back as that one of his shuriken was near by.

He made it look like he was going to kick out at Hikari forcing the girl back a bit giving him enough time to race towards his fallen weapon before he shot towards Hikari spinning the shuriken until it looked like a buzz saw. The blond warrior was forced to block it with the armor on her forearms

Sparks flew as the blade slammed into the armor and continued to fly until Hikari pushed Mizuki back with a kick. She looked at her armor and saw that the weapon, which was known to cut through light armor when spinning and at least make cuts on heavy armor didn't make a dent on her's.

Ignoring it for now she shot towards Mizuki who saw that the tips of his shuriken had somehow either broken or become very dull. He knew he sharpened them before today and now they were worthless. He was forced to throw his weapon away then defend himself from Hikari's attacks.

Soon Hikari had enough of messing around with Mizuki and decided to end it. She ducked a punch to her face and threw her right leg up kicking Mizuki under the chin sending him flying.

The armored blond then knelt down and seemed to disappear from her spot only to reappear behind Mizuki as he was in the air. "**Konoha Kage Buyou,**" she whispered into the tiger man's ear shocking him.

As Hikari was about to improvise on the technique she was using she heard someone call her name from her right and looked to see a long length of chain flying towards her. With a smirk the blonde quickly grabbed the chain with her right and whipped it around Mizuki before grabbing the other end of the chain with her left and pulled it taunt.

As the fighters dropped back down to earth, Hikari started spinning around rapidly taking the former teacher with her as she shouted, "**OTOME RENGE REVISED!**" with a thought, the boosters on her back fired up increasing their speed to the ground as Hikari finished her sentence, "**GUNDAM RENGE!**"

Hikari and Mizuki slammed into the ground creating a large crater along with a large cloud of dust and whatnot. A second later something jumped out of the dust cloud and Hikari landed, in a crouch, in front of the people who helped her.

(Web of Night song fades)

Hikari stood up and smiled at the three people in front of her. The first person Hikari recognized was the only woman of the group at the moment. She was in her early twenties with long purple hair and brown eyes. She had on the basic ANBU attack gear with her mask on the side of her face instead of on it since Hikari knew most if not all the people in Anbu at one point or another since they had trained her.

To the Anbu's right was a man whose silver hair seemed to defy gravity. He wore a regular Jounin uniform except he had a dark blue face mask the covered the entire bottom half of his face with his Hitai-ate, on his forehead but tilted to the left to cover his left eye.

The last person wore a hideous green body suit with a Jounin vest and a pair of orange leg warmers on his thighs. His hair black hair was bowl cut and had the largest pair of eyebrows anyone has ever seen. His smiled could be seen even in the early morning light as it tried to blind Hikari. Thankfully the visor acted like a pair of sunglasses and kept the girl from going blind.

"Yugao-neechan, Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei!" Hikari said happily as the face plate split down the middle and slid into the sides of her helmet, "Good to see you again!"

"Good to see you too, Hikari-chan." Yugao said with a small smile.

"YOSH!" Gai shouted pumping his fist into the air, "YOU'RE YOUTH IS VERY BRIGHT THIS MORNING!! DON'T YOU AGREE, KAKASHI?!"

"Hm?" Kakashi asked looking at Gai, "You say something Gai?"

Hearing that, Gai went a few yards away from the small group and started to cry as he crouched down in shame. Hikari could only sweatdrop at the scene before turning to others shaking off the water drop on the side of her head.

"Is Iruka sensei and Hinata-chan safe?" she asked worried.

"They're fine," Kakashi said with an eye smile, "Though Hinata's extremely worried about you."

"I know," Hikari said looking to the side, "I was more worried about her at the moment."

That shocked Yugao and Kakashi before the male of the two asked, "So you finally know?"

"That she likes me?" Hikari asked, "Yeah I do."

Yugao just shook her head sadly before saying, "Hikari-chan, that girl doesn't just like you. She loves you."

"ORO?!" Hikari asked. Getting a nod from the adults the blond tried to reason with them, "But I'm a girl! And she's pretty much a princess compared to me, a street rat."

"Why don't you let her decide?" Kakashi said as Gai finally snapped out of his depression, "You need to get to the tower while Yugao takes Mizuki to Ibike."

They looked over to the traitor only to see that he had changed back into a human and somehow aged quite considerably.

"What the?" Kakashi said, "What happened to him?"

"I'm guessing whatever he took to power himself up," Hikari hypothesized, "might have put a great toll on his body, aging him."

Yugao just shrugged before tying up the traitor and giving him to Gai who quickly disappeared. She then turned to Hikari, "Let's get you to the Hokage's office."

"Sure," Hikari chirped, "just one problem."

"What that?" Kakashi asked.

"I can't use chakra in this armor for some reason. I can feel it and I can move it around in my body to give myself an extra kick but nothing more."

That shocked the Jounin and ANBU before Kakashi just shook his head. "No problem, just take that armor off."

"That's another problem." The blond said sheepishly.

"What now?" Yugao said, "Your clothes are shredded or something?" she asked not expecting an answer.

"Pretty much, yeah."

With a face fault the adults grabbed Hikari by both arms and use the Shunshin no Jutsu to get to the Hokage's office.

**Naruto Gundam Girl**

Sarutobi was talking to Hinata and Iruka with Hinata's father Hiashi present when Kakashi, Yugao, with her mask back on, and Hikari appeared in the middle of her office. Hinata rushed over to Hikari worried about her while the Hokage raised an eyebrow at the armor the blonde haired girl was wearing.

"I'm fine, Hinata-chan," Hikari assured Hinata, "But we need to talk later on."

Hinata shyly nodded before Hikari turning to Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama," she said surprising everyone who knew that she was normally disrespectful at times, "The plan went perfectly, so to speak."

"Plan?" Iruka asked confused, "What plan?"

Hikari turned to her former teacher and replied with, "I knew that something didn't feel right when Mizuki told me about that little test of his so I talk to Jiji-san about it and we made a plan to trap him. I was supposed to signal for ANBU when he showed up but you and Hinata showed up first instead and well you know the rest."

Iruka blinked a few times at Hikari before saying, "So the plan…"

"Pretty much went to hell in a hand basket when you two showed up," the blonde said nodding her head, "But, everything worked out in the end."

"Indeed," Hiashi said, "I'm sorry that my daughter was a burden on you."

Hinata felt very low at that moment, at least until her crush spoke up.

"She wasn't a burden, Hyuuga-san," Hikari said glaring at Hiashi, "If she wasn't there me and Iruka-sensei would probably be six feet under with Mizuki getting away with the scroll instead of talking right now."

Hinata blushed brightly at the comment as Hiashi raised a single eyebrow. "I see," he said before turning towards the Hokage and bowing his head, "I must be going." As he walked out of the room Hinata made to follow him when he said, "You may stay if you want to Hinata."

Hinata was surprised by what her father said before she bowed to him as he walked away, "Arigato, Otou-sama."

After Hiashi left the room Hikari looked towards Sarutobi, "Do you mind checking something, Jiji-san?"

Iruka was about to berate Hikari on her behavior when the Hokage smiled and said, "Sure."

Hikari reached for her helmet and pulled it off allowing her hair, which had grown tremendously (all the way down to her waist) and shook her head making her hair wave around as she did so.

Hinata blushed very brightly seeing Hikari look like that. While she never would consider herself a lesbian by any means, she had looked at a few guys who she considered very handsome. She liked Naruto, or rather Hikari, because of her strength, will, and never say die attitude. It didn't hurt that he was handsome, or rather she was beautiful.

Sarutobi went around to Hikari's back and after she pulled her hair to the side he looked at where the seals should be only to see nothing. After getting her to move to chakra to the part of her body Sarutobi smiled and said, "Well, except for the seal that hold's the Kyuubi, you're seal free."

"YAHOO!!" Hikari shouted jumping in the air and throwing her hands in the air accidentally letting go of her helmet.

Hinata quickly grabbed the falling helmet as her crush jumped around happily causing the blonde girl's "Two Best Friends" to do interesting things and when she moved her legs just right. It also slid her bicycle shorts down some showing off what looked to be a thong almost making the poor girl lose it.

"No more acting like an idiot! No more eating ramen all the time! No more taking crap from the stupid villagers! And no more wearing that stupid "kill me" orange track suit all the time!!" Hikari shouted as she danced around with the adults chuckling/giggling.

"Ano?" Hinata asked holding Hikari's helmet tight to her, "What do you mean by all that?"

Her crush instantly turned to her with a wide smile, "Well, Hinata-chan, unlike how I portray myself in the academy I'm actually very smart."

"It just takes her a while to get a few things," Yugao said under her cat shaped mask.

"OI!" Hikari shouted at her older sister before calming down and turning back to Hinata, "Anyway I do like ramen just not all the time. It is bad for you after all. As for the comment about my orange track suit, yes I do like orange but that was just WAY too much for even me. And while it's good for testing out a person's stealth, think about how stealthy one would have to be to not only paint the Hokage monument in that thing in broad daylight but not get caught until after it happened, it doesn't work for a mission at all."

Iruka looked at Hikari shocked, "You mean you only did that…?!"

"For training?" Hikari finished for her teacher as she turned to him, "Yeah! Many of the Anbu know about me training my stealth, since it's the only thing I can train in even under the council's eye, and the Anbu use it as training to look for enemy Shinobi."

"I guess that makes since," Iruka said thinking about it.

"Now that you know," Hikari quickly turned to the Hokage and asked, "Is the house still there?"

"Of course." Sarutobi said pulling out a set of key form his desk before tossing them to Hikari, "I also had it cleaned a few days ago so there is not much to do."

"Arigato!" Hikari said grabbing the keys in mid-air before turning to Hinata," Wanna come to my house?"

Hinata blushed brightly at what her crush said and shyly nodded getting a whoop from Hikari before the blonde grabbed her helmet out of her hands put it on with the face mask and visor sliding back into place after she did. She then swung Hinata up into her arms, bridal style, and getting a squeak from the shy girl as well as a bright blush.

Hikari knew what Hinata might have been thinking and decided to ignore it, for now, as she turned to the cat masked ANBU, "Do you mind gathering Anko-neechan, Hana-neechan, and Kurenai-neechan later on, Neko-chan?"

"I'm off in a bit so I don't mind," Yugao said smiling under her mask, "We'll meet you at your house later."

With a whoop Hikari took off out of the window in the office and jumping on the roof tops with Hinata squealing, in fright or happiness it was hard to determine. The adults just looked on smiling.

"Maybe Hikari can finally have some happiness." The old leader said with a sigh.

"I hope so Hokage-sama," Iruka said, "I hope so."

**Naruto Gundam Girl**

A few minuets later they reached a nice two story house that Hinata could see was a mile from her family's mansion like house. The house was very simple yet beautiful at the same time with what looked to be a simple wooden fence surrounding the large piece of property that was around 2 acres or two large football fields side by side. Hinata gasped at the simple beauty of the home and the garden surrounding it.

Hikari looked at the garden and sighed as the face mask and visor slid into her helmet, "Looks like I need to work on my garden some," she said surprising Hinata.

"You made that garden yourself?" the lavender eyed girl asked shocked.

Hikari blushed cutely in Hinata's opinion as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, "Well, my teachers said that I needed something to do during my time off and I picked gardening."

"Well," Hinata walked over to one of the flowers and gave it a sniff, "It's very beautiful."

Hikari's eyes turned into slits as she smiled her usual fox like smile, "Arigato."

The girls walked up to the door and after Hikari opened it Hinata gasped once again as she looked at the inside of the house. Just like the outside it was simple but yet it had a beautiful and homey feel to it.

"Did you do this yourself as well?" the in awe girl asked her crush as she walked in front of her.

"Not really," Hikari said as she tried to figure out how to take off her armor, "I just had the idea and a few people helped make it come true. Ah, here we go." The visor of her helmet came down and words only she could see appeared on it telling her how to take it off.

Hinata saw a bright light behind her and looked only to turn around seconds later with a red face as she saw that her crush was a TRUE blonde. Hikari's armor had turned into small particles of light that shot into her new bangles leaving her as naked as the day she was born. The blonde saw Hinata had her back turned to her and smiled.

"Why are you so shy?" Hikari asked with a grin, "It's not like I have something you never seen before."

Hinata could only blush harder before she gasped as two soft orbs that were at least a C, pressed against her back and a pair of long tanned arms wrapped themselves around her waist and chest. Her blush, which was as red as a strawberry, got even redder as she felt Hikari molding her body onto her back and her breath lightly tickling her left ear.

"I'm sure you're not thinking perverted things about me, are you?" the playful blonde said whispering lustfully into Hinata's ear.

The poor girl finally lost it sending a spray of blood gushing from her nose as her eyes rolled up into her head while various not so pure thoughts raced through her head. Hikari had to move quickly so that she did not fall as Hinata fainted into peaceful oblivion.

She looked at the painfully shy Hyuuga and sighed with a, "Oh brother." And with that laid her on the nearby couch before going to change into better clothing.

**Naruto Gundam Girl**

Almost a half an hour later, Hinata slowly woke up. She rubbed her head as she sat up on the couch wondering what just happened. A few seconds later everything came back in a flash and it took all of her will power not to faint once more.

"You're up I see," the lavender eyed girl heard and looked to the side to see her crush wearing some clothing that was vastly different than what she wore as a boy.

Starting from her waist and legs, the blond girl wore a strange pair of black jeans like pants that seemed to have been painted on her waist but as they went down her legs they flared out until they was an inch or so wider then her ankle. Her feet were covered in a rare style of shoes, for ninjas at least, that was modeled after a hiking shoes. She also had a simple black belt that was tilted to the left since the belt went only through a few belt loops on the right side of her pants

Her chest was covered by a crimson tube top that had a four inch midriff and a long sleeved fishnet shirt. That was covered by a dark red coat that went all the way down to her knees and had black and gold flames along the bottom. Her Hitai-ate was tied around her neck just like Hinata's while her long hair was tied up in two pigtails like when she was in her perverted Henge.

Hikari sighed before walking over to Hinata and sitting down on the couch the lavender eyed girl was once laying on pulling said girl down with her, "Hinata," she started looking at the girl's beautiful lavender eyes, "Remember in the forest about how you didn't care about me being the container of the Kyuubi or a girl?"

"Hai?" Hinata said wondering where her crush was going.

"Do you still feel the same way, even though you barely know anything about me and vise versa?"

Hinata was shocked at the question and once again gather what courage she had and began to speak softly, "Hikari-chan, while I do agree that I really don't know you as much as I thought…I would like to get to know you better if you don't mind."

Hikari was shocked at Hinata's declaration. She began thinking for a bit before an idea hit her, "Why don't we do this?" the blonde started to suggest, "We have a month before they announce the teams, right?" a nod from Hinata and she continued on, "So why don't we do like a trial period after we get to know each other?"

"Oro?" Hinata said tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Hikari had to stop herself from hugging the lavender eyed girl seeing how cute she looked at the moment, "After we get to know each other during the month that we have to train, why don't we go on a few dates, have some fun and whatnot, maybe even train if you don't mind."

Hinata thought about it for a second before nodding her head just slightly as her shyness came back thought not at full force. She could only guess that it was because they were both girls and, well they both had the same parts so to speak, with Naruto having bigger…assets or so she thought.

"Ano…" the shy Hinata said looking Hikari over, "I remember that you said that you do like some orange but… I don't see any."

Hikari grinned as she said, "Oh I do." And with that she moved her coat to the side and pulled the waist pants of her pants down just enough to show that she had orange panties on. Thong-style panties that is.

Once again Hinata nearly lost it and quickly looked away her face bright red, blood running down from her nose. Hikari giggled almost out of control-like as she shamelessly flirted with Hinata. Sure she may not have known Hinata all that well and was going to slowly work on that but it didn't mean that she couldn't flirt with the poor girl to maybe get her self-confidence at a high level.

'_I love being a girl again_,' she thought as she hugged the shy Hyuuga, '_I can finally act like a girl when I want to and not get any weird looks._'

**DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41**

"First chapter down. Now depending on the reviews and what not I will probably put up the first chapter in a few weeks or so. Any ideas are very welcomed and flames will be taken into concideration since they do help even if the person who wrote them doesn't mean for them to. Anyway, I have a bit of a problem. I want to give Haku her own gundam armor but I'm lost as to what gundam her armor should be styled after. I know i want it to be one of the gundams from G Gundam all the way to Gundam Seed Stargazer but I have no clue which one it should be. if you have any ideas send them and i will take them into condiderations. Until next chapter Ja ne!"


End file.
